User talk:Azorrez
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Big Clan Org page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 08:10, 21 December 2009 Free to play The Triumvirate is a combination of both. ゼロウ 20:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :*I do not play the game. ゼロウ 00:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spammers... As of right now it looks like you have things under control. Soldier 1033 blocked the unregister user you were talking about for two weeks, so I believe that solves the problem. If it doesn't or you have something else you need help with, feel free to send me another message. 05:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh's Triumvirate Greetings! I have seen your clan and might I commerate you on it. It looks well developed, considering it has managed to control a player-owned city. Anyway, I see you've already met Zerouh, and I welcome you to join his Triumvirate. We are an intelligent-spreading Union who have united well over 10 clans. Reply back on my talk page if you are interested.Red Dog31 00:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) All right cool I can gurantee you that you will have no loss of power. You're territory will not be compromised. In fact, if you take a look at our goal of creating a Triumvirate World (Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Proposal of Triumvirate World) we can give you Territory 7, 13, and 17, which seem to fit your POC (it hasn't been updated. Trade Lords disbanded so it doesn't own 13). We do not care about your allies, though quite frankly I have to tell you that Army of Saradomin is not to be trusted. Well, is there anything else you would like confirmed, or have you joined?Red Dog31 02:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a time?Red Dog31 03:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey listen, I can't come to the Blue Moon Inn or anywhere else. Can we just talk in the clan chat?Red Dog31 03:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link Azorrez. Utab.webs.comRed Dog31 03:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Your clan page I see that you removed your content from the clan page and I was wondering, Would you like the page deleted or are you just doing a revamp of it. Actually I was referring to Clan:Prodigy which you cleared 8 hrs ago. sorry for the confusion. Agent 22135 11:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arroez, um, would you happen to know how to make a template for your name like Silvablade did and King Aeraes?-Spongeman484 You can't claim final claim territory On the Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Proposal of Triumvirate World you tried making a claim on both final claims and unfinal. I have removed your final claims but left your other ones. If you believe that your clan should have a final claimed territory please contact Zerouh and the executives. Agent 22135 03:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :*To further, a final one is final, but several of the ones you put a claim on that were final, were clans who have since left so I have cleared them out. ゼロウ 04:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo, do you mind sharing your territories in the TW Proposal with Dragonic Legends/iTz? [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk I am just a supporter at the moment (but trying for executive) and do not have access to much information but I know now. So for if the promise is real depends on whether or not it was a executive decision however I believe Red is one to be trusted. Sorry for the inconvenience Agent 22135 06:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry about the confusion Azorrez. For starters, Agent isn't even with the Triumvirate yet so please ignore his claims. Secondly, Zerouh hasn't updated the Triumvirate World Map so that's why this whole fiasco appeared. Agent thought you were claiming lands that were already claimed by other clans (the truth was that those clans were gone a while ago). So yeah, again, sorry about the confusion. You get everything I promised in exchange for our agreements. Also, another thing. DO NOT give any land to iTz Eggy. He works with Aeraes and the last thing we need is for him to get involved with Triumvirate affairs.Red Dog31 15:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *Technically, I am a member of your Triumvirate (Dragonic Legends). I assume that since I am involved with AoS, that means I am corrupt? [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk *Yes, it does. But since you are not the leader of your clan, your clan isn't corrupt.Red Dog31 19:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) **Such arrogance... [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] **So much for quitting the wiki Offside Jimothy.Red Dog31 20:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know my page was a battleground. from now on no more battles on my page, ty Azorrez 06:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) K [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk War General We already have a War General. ゼロウ 05:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Who stated that there was an election? ゼロウ 06:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Azorrez, the Triumvirate doesn't run like the United States where there's elections every 4 years or so. We're more like the Supreme Court: Once you're elected, you're elected for life unless you're impeached or you quit/retire.Red Dog31 14:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::*We are not a democracy, a democracy, however mighty most think it is, has many flaws. Red is correct, we are not a government on earth, we are quite different in many aspects. I would suggest you read our Constitution, it would explain further unless you have questions? ゼロウ 15:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yes, the Administrators may vote our current War General out of office with a 2/3 vote. So if 2/3 of all administrators are against the current War General, he may be removed. Then the new potential one must be elected by the Executive Branch after he applies for the position. The Administration does nothing with the election of the War General, they execute the removal and control of the War General. ゼロウ 23:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::*You may put forth the case in the Administrative site, which I have confirmed your entrance to. The other Administrators will have to support this as well if you want the current War General out of office and a new one appointed by the Executives. ゼロウ 23:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Email Hey man, as part of joining the Triumvirate, you are required to join the Administrative site located here Also, Zerouh needs your email to tell you about important Triumvirate related things. Do these soon. Reply on my talk page with answers.Red Dog31 17:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if i could join your clan. My username is ikill588. Thanks. Huge234 13:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Question I was wondering if i could join your clan. My username is ikill588. Thanks. Huge234 13:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo Want me to delete Clan:Power Town? [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 23:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, Clan:Peace Legion and Clan:Peace Legion/Power Town and other Clans reffering to it are now dead, so to speak, they have all come back to Clan:Prodigy, so please, can you delete them? Ascalephus 12:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i told you not to edit the clan ad, i warned you hmm, 1mill times? don't take me for a fool, i know it's you, next time i see you go near the edit button, i will make youre life miserable. How can I help you? Good day. Is there something I can help you with? 16:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there! I've moved your main clan page of "Clan:Prodigy" to "Clan:The Prodigy", as requested. Also, can I just ask that you make your sub-clan pages under your clan page name and the clan namespace (like I've done with Clan:The Prodigy/History). I've fixed the template on your page (from 2010 to 2011) and I apologise for the typo and providing you with the wrong template text. If you need any further help, feel free to ask - Thanks, 06:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Somwtimes it takes a day or so 2 update. If it doesn't change in a few hours try again. Otherwise you should be just fine. 12:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I can still edit a 5am pssshhhh... Anyways, as it stands your clan cannot go for the featured clan more than once, BUT!!! There is hope! I've started a proposal to allow clans to come back multiple times. Check out the forum topic here and put in your two cents. 08:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *As for your second question, I think we can get you on the list. Some of the others have went not so active. I'll take a closer look when editing a page doesn't overload my ram ;) (Stupid iPod why must you get old...) 08:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) * In response to your post on the Wikia Legends. Zerouh's Tri broke the rules... in a sence... The wiki was kind of in a havick state at that time, and things weren't well run... I've concidered removing the Honour of having a recorded muliple run, but at this point I see no reason... If Wikia Legends gets enough support thou you could see the Prodigy come back very soon :). Also, don't think your clan is being discriminated against. Many other clans have been denied in the past for this reason. 21:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) VfD When adding this template to any page, you have to also make the voting/discussion page, with reasoning to why you added the template. Please do this for the pages that you have added the template to, by going to the page and clicking the red linked "this article's entry", in the template itself. Once you have done that, the community will then discuss and evaluate your reasoning, (where you then might have to back your opinion up) until there is a community consensus to whether delete the page or keep it. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask myself or Excel. Thanks, 10:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Please stop marking my own pages for deletion. Thank you. 16:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC)